


The Drunk Accident

by Nope2Bad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hogwarts Sixth Year, LGBT+, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope2Bad/pseuds/Nope2Bad
Summary: When another fight occurs between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, our Slytherin Prince goes out for a drink. However, when the unexpected Golden Boy turns up at the same bar, what would a drunk Draco do? Would something spark between this arch-nemesis relationship?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	1. The Drunk Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or characters in any way, they all belong respectively to J.K Rowling.

The two arch-nemesis in Hogwarts, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, had a big fight, again. It went something like this: 

“Potter, watch it!” Draco snapped as Harry bumped into him down the hallway. 

Harry groaned, knowing he would be in another one of Malfoy’s stupid insult matches. He glanced towards his right, eyes pleading for Hermione and Ron to help, he does not have time for this, he still had a potions essay and DADA project to finish before Friday. 

“You were the one who bumped into Harry here, Malfoy.” Ron glared. 

“Looks like you need to lend Weasel here your glasses Potter.” Draco sneered back. Blaise and Pansy both rolled their eyes, here he goes. The truth was, Draco did not hate Potter, in fact, he felt to complete opposite. You see, Draco here had been pinning over that Golden boy for like, who knows how long. 

According to Draco himself: “S-since third year…” he mumbled, a slight blush tinting his cheeks.  
But Draco Malfoy, the boy who had no ways of showing affection for someone, since his parents never showed him any, could only think of one way to hide his crush towards the Chosen one. Hatred. 

And so, every day, Draco would pick fights with Potter with every chance he got. Then at night, back at the Slytherin dorms, Pansy and Blaise, being the only ones who would accept Draco’s crush, had to listen to him ramble about “Potter this” and “Potter that”. By now, every time they see the Gryffindor, their brains would automatically check out Potter, see if his eyes are really that green; or his cheeks really look that chubby, or his hair seems so soft. It is really killing them, and if they cannot get Draco over his obsession with Potter soon, they will die from the word ‘Potter’. 

“Why do you keep picking fights with me Malfoy? Can’t we just ignore each other completely?” Harry reasoned, he is really getting tired of these fights, especially when Malfoy seems a lot more attractive this year. 

“I’m sorry Potter, but your existence, in general, is a rotten smell in the air that’d never fade.” Draco taunts back, although he meant the exact opposite in his heart.  
Blaise had already seen enough and knows that tonight would be a long night indeed, so he keeps on walking, under the raised eyebrow of a very suspicious Hermione.  
“You’re such a prick Malfoy, no wonder you’ve never dated anyone, I doubt you’ve ever even kissed a girl!” Harry snorted, ready for the smart retort. 

But it never came. 

“I- “Draco was choking on his own words. IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT FOR BEING SO STUPIDLY ATTRACTIVE! It wasn’t like Draco didn’t want to get over Potter, a stupid crush that’d never work out, but every time he sees him, he just wants to sit there and watch him, drooling all day.  
Not being able to stand this any longer, Draco walked right past Harry with Pansy trailing behind.  
Pansy mentally groaned, she knew this would happen eventually. If Draco did not get over him soon enough, he would never be truly happy.  
“Draco wait up!” She yelled, running. 

“Ha! Good one mate!” Ron exclaimed, patting Harry hard on the back. Harry should feel proud of shutting Malfoy once, but something just didn’t feel right. Hermione must have thought so too because she looked like she was in deep thought. 

~~~

*That night* 

“Where’s Draco?” A tall black male stood in the Slytherin common room, leaning against an armchair. 

“He said he wanted some space to think, so he went down to that bar he always goes to,” Pansy replied, slouching back in the armchair.  
“Why didn’t you go with him?”  
“Because I saw Potter leaving the Castle half an hour after.” She smirked. 

~~~

“Ahh—” a slim figure plopped his head on the table, with four empty jugs in front of him. 

“H-how dare h-he *hic* say that t-*hic* to me!” Draco slurred between hiccups. He often went to this bar, to get his mind off his ignorant crush. Not many people here knew him since he was always under a false name, Dave.  
“Ah! Nice to see you again Dave!” A dark-haired man sat down next to him. 

“Go away *hic* Ethan *hic*,” Draco mumbled; he wasn’t in the mood to deal with all these flirts. Yes, Draco was gay, not just for Potter, but men in general, of course, he hadn’t dared to tell anyone except for Blaise and Pansy yet. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll let you be.” The man, no, Ethan stood up again and headed towards another table. 

Draco only wanted to drink until midnight and think about how annoying and oblivious Potter is. But the fates apparently didn’t like that. 

Since Draco’s table was facing the door, he could see everyone that walks in. And maybe it was just a coincidence, but he swore he just saw Potter enter the bar.  
“P-Potter!” Draco immediately rose from his seat and stumbled towards the puzzled man, who was trying to figure out who was calling his name, until he saw Draco.  
“Wha- “He’s question was cut short when Draco punched him in the stomach, quite hard. 

“Ouch! What was that for?!” He yelled, not loud enough for the others around them to hear, but enough for the man in front of him. 

“For being a jerk Potter!” Draco pouted. 

Harry almost blushed at the cute pout, but the smell of alcohol stopped it. “I-I’m not Potter, whoever that is, my name is Harold.” Harry quickly corrected; he didn’t want anyone to know just yet. It was fine being someone other than the famous Harry Potter sometimes. 

“Huh? Oh, sorry…” Draco frowned, and walked back to his seat with Harry behind him, “You just look like someone I know.”  
Harry sighed and sat down beside Draco, relieved that he’s drunk and doesn’t recognise him. 

“So, who is this Potter?” Harry asked, curious of why Malfoy would be thinking of him, other than how to hex him to vomit slugs for eternity. 

“Oh, he’s*hic* no one.” Draco laid his head on his hand, “Just an arrogant prick that does not know anything other than the fame going to his head.”  
Harry thought about that answer for a while, seemed like the truth but at the same time not everything. 

“Go on, what does he look like?” 

“Well, he has these stupid emerald eyes that you could always get lost in; those wrinkled clothes that he never irons or changes; that tuff of messy hair that pops up all the place; and those amazing lips that you just want to desperately have a taste of them.” Draco sighed into the air, eyes and mind drifting away to a certain Saviour of the Wizarding World. 

Harry was stunned, the first bit of the sentence seemed reasonable since he never ironed his clothes or gave the effort to tame his wild hair, but what was up with that last part? A taste of his lips? And it’s coming from Malfoy? THE Draco Malfoy of all people? Harry feels as though someone had just turned the world upside down, and Voldemort no longer exists. 

“Oh…you really think so? Why? I heard that you hated him, weren’t you two some sort of… arch-nemesis?” Harry asked carefully. 

“Hmm? How do you know that?” Draco eyed him, with a glint Harry didn’t understand. 

“Oh, just from the tone you talked about him.” Harry quickly covered his mistake. 

“Well, he hates me, that’s for certain, although I couldn’t necessarily say that I hate him…” he trailed off. 

Harry’s heart was beating unspeakably fast. What did Malfoy think about him? He’s never seemed any other emotions coming from him other than hatred, anger, sarcasm, and more hatred. Harry cannot think of anything else coming from Malfoy. But come to think of it, Malfoy isn’t really the person you’d expect any positive feelings from. 

“He might have been a stupid Gryffindork, always diving headfirst into danger before using that useless mind of his to think about the consequences. Sometimes he acts like he’s the bloody saviour of the world, walks around the hallways like he owns the castle.” Draco muttered, getting pissed at the reminder at how stupidly annoying Potter can get. 

Harry wants to point out that he IS the bloody saviour of the world (not that he’d ever admitted it properly), and that he does NOT walk around Hogwarts as if he owned the school. But in case drunk Malfoy tends to find the urge to hex him before Harry got the juicy information from him, he decided to just shut up. 

Draco continued. 

“But that bravery he seems to gather out of nowhere, and that luck that kept him alive all these years really amazes me. He should just change his nickname to ‘The Boy Who Just Wouldn’t Die’!” He exclaimed, not noticing the frown on the boy next to him. “Despite all his stupid Gryffindor personalities, it’s actually very hot when he pulls his hair when he can’t solve a question; he likes to scratch his cheek when he’s embarrassed; and that biting on his quill should be banned! Sometimes I think God made this guy just to torment me.” Draco ended his ramble with a sigh. 

At Draco’s big confess, Harry just sat there stunned, brain unable to process what his enemy since 11 years old had just called him hot, and all sorts of other things that he’d never expect to come out of DRACO MALFOY. 

“Wow, it doesn’t really sound like you hate him at all…” Harry began.  
“Oh, of course, I don’t, ask Pansy or Blaise, they know best!” Draco exclaimed, somewhat annoyed at the person’s constant questions.  
“Then…what...?” Harry asked, even more, confused than before. He knows that even he went and asked Parkinson and Zabini, they wouldn’t tell him shit. 

“Ugh, I never hated him!” Draco groaned, cheeks tinting pink, even though he was drunk, it still felt like confessing. “I love him for merlin’s sake!” 

At this point, Harry already felt like he was dreaming. And now, he just knows that this is a dream or nightmare.  
“You…l-love him?” He managed to stutter out.

“Duh, what does Pansy always say? You’ve been pining after him for years Dray! Ask him out or get off his case!” Draco mocked, totally unaware that the person he was talking about was right next to him. 

“Malfoy…loves me…huh…” Harry muttered, trying to get the piece of information through his thick head. 

“What?” Draco cocked his head towards the man who calls himself Harold, “I’ve never told you my name! Also, I don’t love you!” He exclaimed. 

“Uh, you literally just confessed Malfo- “Harry stopped himself. 

Uh oh. 

Draco peered a little closer to the man in front of him, he somewhat looks like Potter…wait…no way….  
“Potter?!” Draco jumped from his seat. 

“Oof, uh haha, that’s me Malfoy…Good to see you too?” Harry chuckled nervously. 

“You- “Draco choked on his own words, again. “Ho-how long have you been here?” 

“Since the beginning?” 

“You said you weren’t Harry Potter!” 

“And you’re blind.” 

Draco doesn’t know what to do, his arch-nemesis plus crush for years had just listened to him confess his love. 

Draco was so scared. He doesn’t want to hear what Potter has to say next, because it is surely words of rejection and disgust. He could hear his heartbreak. He just doesn’t want to shatter it. 

And so, he ran. 

From the bar, from Potter, from his emotions, and himself. 

Once again.


	2. The Pep Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or characters in any way, they belong respectively to J.K Rowling.

The next day

Deep down in the dungeons in the Slytherin dorms, a particularly loud scream woke many Slytherins. 

“YOU WHAT?!” A very furious Pansy screamed. 

“Shush Pansy, you don’t need to wake everyone up!” Draco hushed her. 

“This is NOT something you can just shush up Draco Lucius Malfoy.” She said sternly, “You’re telling me that last night you go drunk, Potter walked into you and pretended that he was someone else, you believed him and rambled to him about everything?!” 

“Pansy! You don’t need to be so loud! Besides, I was drunk!” 

“That’s not an excuse! So now Potter knows that you’re in love with him?” 

“Well…probably, since I didn’t erase his memories…” Draco flinched, ouch. 

“DRACO! Do you realise what a fabulous chance this is? You don’t need to pin after him secretly all day anymore, you could just go and confess properly!” She exclaimed.  
“Are you crazy? Don’t you remember? Potter hates me, to the guts!” Draco shouted, ears turning red, “Besides, by now the whole school probably knows that the Great Draco Malfoy is gay, and for bloody Harry Potter, the boy who lived!” He ranted. 

Pansy groaned, here he goes again, about how Potter hates him and all that. Draco might be blind, oh but Pansy Parkinson sure isn’t. She’s seen the way Potter looks at Draco, matches Draco’s glances exactly. The only reason that Pansy hasn’t exposed them yet is that Draco is too self-conscious too tell anyone, and for Dray’s sake, she’s kept it to herself and Blaise. 

But now that Draco has already confessed himself, even though it wasn’t his own intention, it still broke walls restraining both boys. Pansy doesn’t care about holding back anymore. She is fully in scheming mode. 

“Oh, silly, you’ll soon see how right I am.” 

~~~  
The silver trio was walking to the Great hall for the breakfast Draco had been dreading since he woke up this morning, replayed the scene from last night in his head, told Pansy, who told Blaise and was dragged out of the dormitories to breakfast.  
On the way, Draco kept on muttering about how dead he is if they bump into Potter and his stupid Gryffindor friends…But that was exactly what Pansy and Blaise had planned. Pansy had told Blaise all about Draco’s encounter and confession at the bar, and Blaise had the exact same expression as her. She planned the ‘Mission Drarry’ with him all morning and this is the first step.

Getting Draco to talk to Potter again. 

Since Draco wouldn’t shut up about Harry Potter since third year, they already knew the Golden Trio’s time table by heart, they also knew that Potter, Granger and Weasley will be either heading towards the Great Hall or already at the Great Hall by the time they get there.  
Pansy turned to Blaise and smirked, Blaise returned it. They’d be finally getting rid of the daily basis rambling. 

Unfortunately for Draco, they just happen to bump into The Golden Trio halfway through the corridor. 

“Malfoy?”

Oh no SOMEONE SAVE ME!  
Draco screamed in his head. 

“Oi! Wait Malfoy! I need to talk to you!” Draco heard Potter yelling faintly in the background as he ran the opposite way. 

He nearly thought he was going to get away, but a strong hand grabbed onto him. He flinched at the touch because he knew that it was Potter’s hand. 

“Let go, Potter!” Draco snapped, the place on his arm burning under Potter’s touch.  
“I just want to talk you Malfoy, civilly,” Potter reassured him.  
The tone of his voice was so soothing Draco almost wanted to believe him. Almost. 

“There’s nothing we need to talk about.” He replied monotone.  
“No Malfoy- “  
“I’ve got homework, bye.”  
“But- “  
Pansy sighed, Draco had already darted around the corner and out of sight. 

“Parkinson, what is wrong with Malfoy?” Potter turned to Pansy. 

“Honestly, don’t you know already?” she smirked, as Potter laughed nervously under the death glares of his two best friends. 

“Better get him while you can Potter.” Blaise dropped before walking after Draco, with Pansy right behind him. 

“Harry James Potter, you are going to tell us everything.” The bushy-haired girl growled.  
~~~  
“Shhhh” Madam Prince hushed them as Harry, Hermione and Ron walked into the library. He was devastated, what could he tell his best friends. That Malfoy loved him for more than four years and accidentally confessed to him? 

“Sorry,” Hermione told the librarian, even though they’ve made no sounds at all. 

“Tell us what happened mate, you know that we won’t judge.” The ginger said gently. But that was the problem, Harry knew that Hermione had a chance of understanding the situation he and Malfoy had both been in during the war, but Ron wouldn’t think about that. Draco Malfoy had bullied the Weasley’s family for as long as they remember, criticising them for being ‘Mudblood Lovers’. He doesn’t think Ron would accept this calmly, instead, what Harry is afraid of is that his best mate since he knew about the wizarding world would use that piece of information against Malfoy and end up badly. The worst thing is Harry doesn’t want to see Malfoy sad or miserable. 

And that scared him. A lot. 

He told himself it was because of the confession. Harry never had any love as a kid, and because of that he valued love greatly, he wouldn’t blame anyone entirely for their actions if it were because of love. He couldn’t bring himself to hate Malfoy for his actions over the course of the years at Hogwarts.  
“-you alright?” Harry only caught the last few words of the sentence that Hermione was saying. Only then did he realise that he was deep in thought, about Malfoy. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine ‘Mione.” He murmured. 

“So, what happened, I assume whatever it happened last night as you were out at the bar.” She stated, her brown eyes staring right through Harry. 

As observant as always.  
“Well…” He wracked his brain for some kind of excuse. But soon dismissed the idea because Hermione would just see right through it.  
“I say Malfoy at the bar.” Harry simply shrugged, as if it weren’t much of a deal. 

“And?” Ron pressed. 

“He-uh-was drunk, and we talked.” Harry carefully said, taking in the expressions of his friends.

“What did he say?” Hermione asked, shuffling closer to Harry, who was seated across from both. 

“He told me that he was…uh…bi?”

“WHAT!” Ron bounced up from his chair.  
“Harry, are you sure?” Hermione asked again, with a glint of unsure in her eyes, she acted clam, but Harry knew that she was just surprised as Ron was.  
He nodded, there was no turning back now. At least he didn’t’ tell them that Malfoy had a massive crush on him. 

“Bloody hell, I knew that’s why he always looked at people differently, I wonder what the Prophet would think about this…What do you think mate?”  
Ron bent down to look at Harry in the eye. 

“I-uh don't think that’s any of our business, I also don’t think it’s right to go public with this Ron,” Harry said, staring right back him.  
“How could you say that Harry! HE bullied us and made fun of us for years!” Ron exclaimed; eyes were blown wide at his friends’ reaction. 

“Yes, I know. But he was just following in his father's footsteps! He was taught to be like that!” Harry was also yelling now. How could Ron not understand? It wasn’t right! 

“Why are you defending him mate?” Ron accused. 

“Ron, Harry, stop this.” Hermione finally said. 

Harry and Ron both panted and huffed as they sat down under the glare of Hermione Granger. 

“Harry, I need to talk to you in private. Please.” She said, before dragging Harry into a corner and out of earshot. 

“Harry, tell me the truth. That wasn’t all he said right?” Hermione looked calmly at the boy who lived. 

“I-it wasn’t…” Harry sighed, suddenly finding interest in his shoes. He seemed to do that a lot. 

Hermione raised an eyebrow, what could Malloy have said to make Harry all uneasy like this? “So?”

Harry looked up from the floor, utterly confused. Hermione can’t expect everyone to be like her and understand everything, perfectly right?  
The smarter one continued, as her friend doesn’t seem to understand what she meant. 

“What did Malfoy tell you then?”

Oh. 

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, his mind was blank, what should he say? Tell the truth? He considered that for a moment, Hermione seemed to be easy enough to talk to. But replaying all the scenes of Hermione with Malfoy, it didn’t really seem appropriate.  
“He…well…accidentally let slip that he uh….”

Harry muttered; the last part barely recognisable to Hermione. 

“Harry you got to speak louder; I don’t read minds you know.” Hermione reminded, in case her thick-headed friend forgot. 

“My types…Malfoy said he preferred blokes my type.” The golden boy sighed, as soon as he said that a flood of relief washed over him, he finally got it out of his chest. 

“Is that all?” Hermione didn’t quite believe Harry, as his expression showed that he was clearly hiding something else. 

“Yeah.” It wasn’t a lie though; he just didn’t know all. Of course, he wanted to know what Malfoy had meant the night before, but the person himself doesn’t seem to want to admit Harry’s existence. 

“Well…if Malfoy really did prefer blokes, I doubt that’d be much news among the student,” Hermione concluded, and Harry was thankful that she didn’t press the subject, “Most pure-bloods don’t care about the preferences of their family, all they want is an heir to pass on their blood and fortune, after that no one really cares who they elope with.” 

Harry was shocked to hear this, he was raised in the muggle world, and because most gay people were excluded and made fun of because they were different, he was surprised to hear that wizards actually don’t mind. 

“What about Ron?”

Harry had to ask, he still didn’t know if it’d be a good idea to tell his other best friend yet, since this is Malfoy his talking about. 

“Ronald understands the LGBT+ community, even Charlie was gay…but if this is regarding Malfoy, then I don’t think he’d act mature if he hears about it.” Hermione frowned. This was a problem. 

“Um…” Harry was afraid, he didn’t know what, why was he afraid? That Ron would spread the rumour? But why was he defending Malfoy anyway? His mind was completely messed up. He must talk to Malfoy. 

“Could we keep this from Ron for a bit?”

“Of course, Harry, I know how you feel.” 

Inside Harry’s grateful for Hermione’s understanding. But right now, he has bigger things to deal with. 

Finding Malfoy.


	3. In the ROR

Finding Draco Malfoy was easier said than done. 

Harry had looked everywhere—even the broom shed—but he was nowhere to be seen. He even went up to Parkinson and she didn’t know. How was he supposed to talk to someone you can’t even find?   
When he was going to use plan Z, a place popped into his head. What about the Room of Requirement? Malfoy should know about it since he and Umbridge did catch them in fifth year…With that thought in mind, Harry sprinted towards the seventh floor. 

As he reached the wall, he concentrated on one thing: Malfoy. 

Draco Malfoy…. The Slytherin Prince…. That GIT! 

A loud rumble shook Harry out of his trance, a wide door had appeared in the wall before him, just like the one the last time he saw it.   
He slowly pressed his palm to the door, if the ROR had provided him with a door when he’d thought of Malfoy, that must mean he is in there, right?   
The door creaked a little as Harry pushed and walked through the ‘wall’. The first thing that Harry could make out was a violent flash of white and before his brain could sense the danger coming, his hand was already with his wand in front of him as his lungs yelled ‘Protegro’. 

When the light had eased, Harry blinked and could make out a mop of blond hair not far from him. 

He could hear the loud breathing from the other person. 

“What do you want, Potter.” The blond-haired boy snarled, clearly, Malfoy didn’t expect Harry to find him.   
“I just want to talk Malfoy.”   
“There’s nothing to talk about.”   
“Must you make this so hard?”

Harry sighed, it sounded easy enough in his head, but actually trying to get Draco Malfoy to sit down and talk civilly over a cup of tea was like trying to get an Outstanding in potions with Snape around. 

Impossible. 

Well, people thought it was impossible to survive the killing curse, but he did. 

He’ll just have to pay the price of facing McGonagall’s wrath for not finishing homework on time, not a big deal compared to what he’d heard last night. 

Everything would be way easier if you’d just died the first time!” The Slytherin sneered, but his posture seemed to relax just a tiny bit. 

Blame everything on me, typical. 

“Voldemort was responsible for that, I think.” Harry let the name slip before he even recognised the fact that Lucius was a death eater. 

As soon as the words left Harry’s mouth, he regretted it as Malfoy flinched violently and took a few steps back. 

“Don’t say his name!” He hissed. 

“Why?” Did he have to ruin this? Now it’d be more impossible than impossible to find out the true meaning of those words last night, although it wasn’t possible to be more impossible than impossible anyways. 

“Potter…” It was a warning. 

“Just tell me what last night was all about, and I’ll leave you alone!” Harry couldn’t stand this any longer as he shouted. 

“I didn’t know about anything that happened last night, Potter.”   
“Oh, so now you’re pretending nothing happened after running from this whole morning?” He just couldn’t help it, the anger and magic lashed out at the boy in front of him. 

The windows in the room that Harry didn’t even notice shattered and the slim figure of Draco Malfoy flew back and hit the wall with a pained “Oof!” 

Two seconds after the magic had drained out of him Harry immediately regretted what he’d just done. What had he just done????

“Malfoy!” 

From the crumpled pile of clothes came a strained voice: “I’m fine Potter.”

“I-I didn’t mean to do that- “  
“I said I’m fine! I don’t need your pity, although if you could release this kind of magic, I expected the Dark Lord to be gone already.” Harry could make out a little sneer through the dust on Malfoy’s face. 

“Okay, I get it that you don’t want to talk about it,” Harry paused, not knowing what to say, “But you’ll have to tell me sooner or later, otherwise I’ll have to bug you forever.” 

Harry could see Malfoy’s hesitation at this point, the pain of being thrown into a wall clearly didn’t help much in keeping his Malfoy mask up, because harry could hear the gears in his head-turning. There were a few minutes of utter silence, and Harry could see Malfoy’s shoulders tense up, meaning he’s come to a decision. 

Which in fact Draco has. 

“Very well, sit down then, Potter.” He gestured to a not-so-destroyed sofa with Slytherin colours. 

___

Draco acted as if he didn’t care, in fact, the inside of his mind if racing at 1000 miles per second. He didn’t what to say; how to act; or even how to breathe anymore. Everything within him is screaming for him to stun Potter and run out of there with all his might. But the more logical part of him knows that Potter wouldn’t give up until he gets the truth out of him, so why to suffer a bit longer when you can just get it all over with. 

Draco knows that after this he’d have to leave, leave the school, or maybe even worse, the wizarding world behind. It doesn’t matter anymore though. This year had been enough, the manipulation of the Dark Lord, the Mark, his mission, Harry Potter, it’s too much, maybe he could just run away and pretend he never existed. With his talent, he could surely find a place in the muggle world, even if it meant leaving everything, everyone behind and learning the stupid ways of muggles. When he’d found out the news about his father being sent to Azkaban, and what he did to deserve that, all this admiration towards his fatherly figure had crumbled, leaving him with the dark and empty spaces in his mind. His world had been torn apart in this war, and Mother is worried sick.   
Perhaps it’s for the best. 

With that depressing thought in mind, he sat down next to Potter, who was already down on his golden arse.   
He noticed how Potter tensed when he sat down, that made him grimace. It meant Potter actually cared about that drunk confession of his in some way, and that is definitely not a good sign coming from the chosen one, as he always manages to get his Gilly-weed wrapped brain into trouble. 

“So, what did you want to know?” Draco asked, acting dumb. Not a Malfoy thing, but who cares anymore if he was going to disappear from the wizarding world anyway? They’d probably think he's dead than hiding in the muggle world since Draco was sure he’d shown enough of his distaste towards muggles throughout these past years. 

Potter stared at him expectantly, “Well? I don’t have all day for your stupid questions you know.” Draco drawled, finding a little bit more confidence in himself. Maybe he still had a little bit more control over this situation than he originally thought. 

“Did you really mean that confession, last night, at the bar?” Now that shattered all confidence that might have been gained in the past few seconds.   
So straight forward, once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindork. 

Draco blushed. A vibrant shade of red across his cheeks, ears, and neck. He’s never been romantically involved in anything, in fact, he’s never really felt loved. It’s obvious if you think about it, living in Malfoy Manor with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy wasn’t really a great childhood for Draco, or for anyone. The Malfoys don’t like to show emotion and was taught from a very young age to never cry or show signs of affection, it’s like they’re trained to be strong leaders from infancy. Naturally, so has Draco. That is why he never got hugs or kisses, on one hand, it’s the Malfoys-don’t-show-emotions thingy; on the other hand, Draco’s father also doesn’t want Draco to grow up to be a cry baby. It was rare to see Draco Malfoy show anything on his face except for anger, sarcasm, hatred, and coldness. Really, there’s nothing much to show when you have a childhood like that. 

And so, when he realised, he was about to confess to Harry freaking Potter, a second time, not drunk, it was a bit of a challenge. Then again, Malfoys never back down from a challenge. 

“Why would I say such things if otherwise?” Draco managed a sneaky retort.   
“Oh.” 

Oh? Was that it? 

Draco stared at the brunette in front of him. “Is that all you have to say?”   
“What else do you want me to say Malfoy?” Potter sighed, placing his face in his palms. 

Draco couldn’t find any snarky retort in his dictionary, so he quietly chose to shut up. 

So, they just sat there, in silence, for who knows how long. 

The silence wasn’t awkward, even a bit peaceful if you ask Draco. Of course, as peaceful as two rivals since eleven can get. 

“I’ll…being going now,” Draco muttered after the silence turned too awkward to handle. Duh, who sits there doing nothing after confession with the person that you confessed to for half an hour? Waiting for their response? Merlin NO! Draco does not want his heart crushed hours before his grand escape. 

“Wait!” A hand grabbed onto Draco’s pale ones, just as he was reaching out for the doorknob.   
Draco turned around and shifted under the blazing gaze of none other than Harry Potter. The heat radiating off it is kind of disturbing, as he’s never had much skin on skin contact with anyone. Not even his parents. 

“I…uh, want to tell you something.” He almost whispered. 

By now, Draco’s heart was pumping at an inhuman speed now. What did he mean? On one hand, he was afraid, was he going to say he was disgusting? But on the other hand, why would the golden boy just stay back to tell him that, that just didn’t make sense. Unlike the muffin-headed characters in the novels that he’d read, Draco Malfoy wasn’t dumb, in fact, if it weren’t for Granger, he’d be top of the class for most subjects. 

“Spit it out then, Potter. What are you waiting for? An invitation?” Draco spat, fully aware that this was not the appropriate time for his snarky business. 

“I think I like you too.” That voice echoed inside the Icy Prince’s mind, or rather, The-Ice-Hearted-Prince-that-had-Melted.


	4. The Golden Confession time

Everything relaxed inside Harry’s head. He finally said it. It’s been nagging at the back of his mind for ages now, but now that’s he’s finally said it, it seems more realistic than just a thought in his head.   
Harry thought that well Malfoy had confessed his crush, why not take the chance, and go for it? What could be a loss?   
The chosen one had no idea what was coming, but did that stop him from confessing? 

Nope. 

Maybe it was his Gryffindor traits that had gotten him in Gryffindor rather than Slytherin, his rush of emotions that always results in a near-death experience, but the words just rolled off his tongue before he could even think about taking them back. Not that he intended to take anything back.   
And now Harry’s just standing there holding Malfoy’s arm, like some brain-washed maniac to confess to Draco freaking Malfoy. 

Harry watched as Malfoy let the thought travel through his mind, how his nose scrunches up in either disgust or disbelief, Harry dared to hope it was later, and putting back up the Malfoy mask of utter coldness. 

“Don’t you know that it’s rude to play with other’s feelings?” 

“I’m not!” 

“Then take back what you just said, Potter.” Harry knew that the sentence was weak and held no power within, it was almost as if Malfoy didn’t want him to take it back. 

The broken windows let in the dimmed lighting from the setting sun, if he ignored the broken furniture in the room and the fact that it’s Malfoy that he was talking to, Harry could almost imagine this as a romantic scene. 

Almost. 

“I can’t.” 

“Why not, you destroyed the Dark Lord at the age of infancy, what can’t you do, Oh saviour of the world?” Draco teased. 

“I can’t take back the words of truth,” Harry replied calmly, knowing that it’d disturb Malfoy the most when he stays in control.   
Dr-Malfoy seems to hate it when others take control of him or the situation. 

When did he become Draco in his mind?   
Maybe when you confessed your damn feelings to him? Harry’s mind retorted back. 

Sometimes he wondered was it really a wise choice to choose Gryffindor instead of Slytherin only for the sake of Malfoy, he seemed more suitable for the more ambitious house. 

He watched as Malfoy flushed all over again.   
“I-It’s not funny, Potter, better scram back to you’re stinky Gryffindor nest before I take house points off you for- “   
“For confessing your undying love to Harry Potter. I think not.” 

“You are such a- “  
“Charming Prince? Thank you.” 

“Potter I’m serious, stop it,” Malfoy growled under his breath.   
“What? Didn’t like the domination taken all out of you?” Harry snickered; Malfoy looked so…so…. delicious when he was flushed all over. Harry wanted to see more of that side of Malfoy. 

Again, but this time only the tip of his ears gained colour.   
“I’m leaving.”  
“Not without giving me a response Malfoy.”   
“What do you want from me?” Malfoy glared directly into Harry’s eyes; unwavering heat rushed over both boys. 

Now it was Harry’s turn to become speechless, he’s never really thought about what would become of them after they confessed, would they count as boyfriends? That word just sounded weird inside his head. He’d always expected Malfoy to bolt off and never show up again.   
He didn’t expect a civil conversation on a sofa with Malfoy and holding his hand.

Not at all. 

But one can still try, right?

“Well, since you fancy me, and I like you…maybe we could start d-dating?” Harry stuttered. 

Hearing Harry’s suggestion Malfoy snorted, “The Golden boy, Saviour of the wizarding world, dating the son of a filthy death eater? Oh, what news would this be to the Daily Prophet!”   
“Malfoy, this isn’t about your father, it’s about you.”   
Harry didn’t even know he had these retorts in him. 

He saw Malfoy murmur something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like ‘sweet merlin’, but he soon raised his head high, posed himself and opened his mouth.   
Except that no sound came out. 

Why? Because it was all swallowed. 

Swallowed by what just happened to be Harry’s lips. 

When he saw those plump pink lips, he just couldn’t help himself. He hadn’t kissed many people before, but this one that he shared with Malfoy was just too different. Sparks went up to where the skin met, and though only their lips were touching, Harry felt dizzy, as if he’d finally done something right, something he wanted to do for once. Which was kind of true. 

There was a loud gasp from under his mouth and the lips beneath his were rigid and still. It probably wasn’t Malfoy’s first kiss, as he could see how Parkinson fawned over him. Still, two days ago if you’d tell Harry that he’d be kissing Malfoy and enjoying it, he would’ve stunned you right on the spot, but he had to admit, Malfoy had kissable lips.   
They taste like apples and cream, probably his shaving cream, but it was exactly what he’d dream of. Lost in his thoughts, Harry was pulled back by the squirming of the body under his hand. 

His calloused hands had somehow found their way to Malfoy’s waist while still kissing him lightly. He subconsciously squeezed his hand a little, and Malfoy squeaked, like literally squeaked.   
He slowly pulled away, leaving Malfoy stunned in silence, slightly trembling, with Harry’s hand still on his waist. 

After a few seconds, he seemed to have drifted back from whatever realm he was in, and roughly shoved Harry away from him. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Potter!” He half-whispered, half-yelled. He’s probably too flustered to think properly, that thought left a satisfying smirk on his face. However, that just seemed to anger Malfoy even more. 

“What are you laughing?” He stabbed a slim finger at Harry’s chest, shortening the distance that he’d just lengthened a few seconds ago. 

“Your cute reaction, like how you squirmed under my grasp, and how you have a sensitive waist.” He teased. Harry’s intention, which was to make Malfoy as flustered as possible, was achieved quite easily to say. 

How didn’t he notice that before?

“I guess I can think about this relationship of ours…” Malfoy drawled, eventually.   
A wide grin broke across Harry’s face. 

Reflectively, Malfoy also had a smile on. Remind you, a genuine smile, not a smirk. Which Harry presumes is quite some progress. 

Malfoy gave him a polite nod before heading off to the dungeons, from the way his footsteps bounced a little, Harry knows that even though Malfoy wouldn’t admit it, but he was probably the happiest throughout the whole conversation. 

Maybe I should start calling him ‘Draco’.


	5. When Snape acts Sus

“You wouldn’t believe what just had happened!” 

Pansy Parkinson was shaken awake from her beauty sleep, with a mop of platinum hair in her face. She recognises that hair, she used to dream of inhaling the scent, and brush her fingers through them, but now? She just wants to push them with that stupid brunette.  
“What?”  
“You won’t believe what just had happened!” An excited voice rang through her skull, for the second time.  
“Spit it out, Draco, don’t keep us waiting.” Another voice snickered next to her, which she remembered from her snogging sessions, it indeed belonged to none other than Blaise Zabini.  
She slowly lifted open her heavy eyelids, it felt like someone had done a ridiculous prank and stuck lead to her eyes.  
After a few moments of blinking her eyes and adjusting to the light, she realised that she’d fallen asleep while writing her potions report. She’s currently sprawled across the table in the Slytherin common room. 

The first thing she saw was a pointy face in her face. Now that scared her. 

“AHHH- “She yelped, jumping from the chair and three feet into the air.  
“Calm down Pansy, it’s just me.” The person who the pointy face belonged to shush. It was Draco. 

Phew. 

“Don’t shove your pointy face in mine while I’m sleeping!” She groaned; boys are such muffin heads.  
“How’s my face pointy?” Draco shot back. Pansy forgot that true Slytherins never just accept an insult. But she was ready for a fight, no one who disturbs her beauty sleep is worth forgiving. Absolutely no one. 

“Stop acting like some three-year-old you two, Draco has news for us, just sit down and listen, love.” The last part was directed towards Pansy.  
She huffed but obeyed her boyfriend. 

“What’s so important that It can’t be done after my beauty sleep?” She snapped.  
Draco, who was already pissed at Pansy, decided to shock her. 

“Potter confessed tonight and now we’re dating. Still not big enough news?” 

“Of course no- “Pansy stopped herself, “What did you just say?” 

Draco blushed and began to retell what he told Blaise earlier, drowned int eh memories himself. 

“So…that’s it?” Pansy raised an eyebrow.  
“Yeah.”  
“How do you know he’s not playing with you?”  
“I-“Draco paused, he actually doesn’t. What if Potter doesn’t like him, but just wants to mess with his feelings? What if he was going to spread rumours and then dump him?  
Potter, the golden boy wouldn’t do such things, right?” 

But he did make their lives at Hogwarts miserable for years, he does have a reason to hate him. Draco had to admit, he was a git. 

Blaise looked at him with something disgusting that represents sympathy. 

Draco isn’t glass. Many might think he was raised as a brat, got everything he wanted, praised for tiny things, but it wasn’t like that in the Manor. Although he had house-elves and servants to do all the chores and others, he never got praise from Lucius; or any hugs from Narcissa (she was told to show no affection, though she sometimes still did); and if he did something that his father wasn’t satisfied with, he would get punishments. Overall, it was a cold place with no love. 

He had learnt to glue on his Malfoy mask at a very young age, he was told to never take it off, unless in front of the Dark Lord, but Potter was an exception. He’s risked breaking himself once and for all by somewhat agreeing to date the chosen one. But if Potter really was playing with him…

“We’ll make him pay.” 

Draco’s head shot up to the direction of the voice.  
“Anyone who dares to hurt our Slytherin Prince will pay for their actions,” Blaise said coolly. 

Draco’s mask wavered, he gave them a tight smile, “Thank you, I’ll be heading to bed now, we have double DADA tomorrow.” 

As soon as Draco left, his footsteps faded, Pansy and Blaise huddled together and talked in hushed whispers. 

“We need to protect him.”  
“And I have the perfect plan.”  
“A test?”  
“Bingo.”

Pansy smiled. 

Tomorrow is going to be quite eventful.  
~~~  
Currently, the Golden trio is waiting in the DADA classroom, early of course, due to the insisting of Hermione.  
“We have to be prepared for every class!” She’d said. 

So that’s why they’re along in the classroom along with the three royals from Slytherin, including his new boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. 

Of course, Harry hadn’t told anyone about his new relationship with Malfoy, but from the snickering looks he’s received from Parkinson and Zabini this morning, he’d say Malfoy had other plans. 

They were planning something; Harry is just almost positive about it. Although he still wasn’t sure if Malfoy had anything to do with it.

Before Harry could figure out their grand plan, a black swirl of fabric blocked his view and Professor Severus Snape was at the front of the classroom. Soon after Professor Snape came in, the rest of the year 6 Gryffindors and Slytherins joined them. 

“Today, we will be revising the importance of a formal wizarding duel, does anyone remember the pose for starting?” Professor Snape said, in the same slow, bored tone as always.  
Harry was not surprised this year when Professor Snape, probably his second least favourite teacher—Umbridge comes first of course—became the DADA teacher. There are rumours all around Hogwarts saying that the place is cursed, which lead to not many teachers willing to take the spot. Professor Snape had always applied for the DADA spot, that is probably why he’s the DADA teacher for 7th years.  
Still deep in thought, but his mind slowly switched the topic to Malfoy, while hie eyes are subconsciously drawn to his lean frame, Harry vaguely notices that a hand shot up next to him. 

“Yes, Miss Granger?” 

“The most important section of the wizarding—” Harry shut her words out before he could even register the meaning, right now in Harry’s mind, nothing is more important than figuring out this business with Malfoy. Because deep inside harry knows that if he doesn’t get this sorted out soon enough, the Dark Lord will use it to his advantage, and he knows for a fact that Lucius will soon break out of Azkaban and all the death eaters will know about his feelings for Malfoy. 

He still doesn’t know if Malfoy would choose his family over him. 

Probably will. 

Harry shook himself out of the depressing thought, still, if the Dark Lord kidnaps Malfoy right now, Harry most likely will blame it on himself and do everything he can to save him, which will lead to certain death. 

“Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy, would you two mind coming up to do a demonstration?” Upon hearing his name, Harry looked up, aghast, that Professor Snape would request such a thing, to see Malfoy, who was sitting on the opposite side of the classroom with the same expression.  
Harry doesn’t know if Malfoy thought about what he said last night or not, but he knows as a matter of fact that the blond boy has not yet accepted Harry into his life. As a friendly way. 

“Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy, I repeat, please come up to demonstrate the proper way of wizarding duelling.” Professor Snape said, annoyance lacing his voice. 

Whatever Snape’s goal was, Harry just had to survive this class to find out. 

Taking one last glance at Malfoy, Harry reluctantly stood from his seat and strode towards the stage. He only turned around when he was right in the middle, standing as though he was ready for a fight, which was true, and watched as Malfoy walked towards him, never breaking eye contact.  
From the corner of his eye, he saw Ron mouth to him:” Beat him to pulp, mate!” 

Harry sure hopes so. 

“On your marks, bow, turn around, and three, two, one—begin!”


	6. The Duel You Shouldn't Have

Draco was aware that this was not planned, but it seemed like it anyways. 

He confessed just yesterday and now there’s already a very suspicious duel issued by none other than his trusted godfather. 

But all these thoughts were blown away when a disarming spell was shot his way. Out of instinct, he raised his wand and cast a shielding charm. He backed away a few steps and waved his wand, a stinging hex. 

Draco didn’t realise that the duel had begun, but he soon got back into the mode, he shot hexes and spells at Potter, who shielded them cleverly, while Draco reflected or dogged most of the spells sent his way. 

Hex after hex was flown across the room, Draco didn’t know how long it’d been, but now they were dangerously close to each other. They were a metre apart and the spells were getting ridiculous. Tickling hexes, lip-locking jinks, Draco even sent a slug vomiting hex somewhere. 

They were both concentrated on each other, determined not to let the other win, Draco flung another spell at Potter, and used the few seconds of advantage to catch a glimpse at the clock. From Draco’s speedy calculations, he figured that they’ve been at each other’s throats for nearly an hour now, no wonder why Draco was running out of hexes even though he had a whole gallery of them in his brain.   
Draco was confident in not getting hit by any spell for the two seconds he spent looking at the clock, but how wrong he was. 

Frankly, it wasn’t Potter who had cast the spell, Draco didn’t know who, but he just knew that it comes from the audience, presumably one of his Slytherin friends. 

Blinding pain hit him, his skin felt like it was burning off his flesh, something along the lines of a creature ripping his flesh out. His senses were gone for some time, the pain seemed to last forever, but quickly disappeared when he felt something else on his skin.   
It was tight and…

Darn it. 

Potter had cast a binding spell his way. 

With the pain interrupting his senses, he could only stand there and watch as the ropes soared towards him and clung onto his body. 

As soon as the ropes touched him, the pain was gone, replaced by something…warm? 

No. It was more than that. Hot. 

Yes, it was hotter than anything, his body was on fire and his mind was running at 20 miles per minute. He tried to think, who did this and how could he possibly get out of this situation unharmed. But the more he thought, the more blood rushed to the south. 

He could feel himself being turned on. Furthermore, Potter’s existence didn’t help either. 

Draco’s legs gave out, he whimpered and fell to the ground, his hands rose to grab a hold of something. Unfortunately, his whole body was bound. He could only pant as he dropped to the ground, trying his best to keep his thighs together and not falling over. 

He saw as Potter looked at him, then Weasel and Granger, Draco could see the hesitation on his face, and he knew what Potter was thinking. 

If Potter came to his aid, it would be extremely suspicious as they always despised each other. And if he doesn’t, Draco thought numbly, I’d know that’s he’s just playing with me. 

But he has his friends and reputation to think about…

Draco tried to think about other things to cover his obvious boner, but it doesn’t seem to be working. Whatever that spell was, it had something to do with Aphrodisiac because the heat surrounding Draco just wouldn’t go away, and the ropes aren’t helping either. 

However, everything in him mind froze as he saw Potter jog towards him and kneel. 

“Malfoy, are you alright?” 

Draco froze. 

This was something he did not expect. And it seemed like neither did the rest of Gryffindor. 

Draco glanced around the room, arousal all forgotten, and saw that all the Gryffindors had similar faces, either shocked or disgust. It wasn’t news to him that the Slytherin remained calm. Most purebloods can remain calm even in the most shocking situations, just like they were trained to do so. And they did so well that even the famous Harry Potter asking if a Malfoy was alright, was not enough to swoop them off their feet. 

The hand-stretched in front of him reminded Draco that Potter was still standing in front of him with a worried expression, and he was still in class with everyone watching. Snape’s class, he reminded, which only annoyed him more since it was his bloody godfather’s fault he even got into this in the first place: Tied up on the floor in front of everyone, with the saviour of the wizarding world reaching out to him and with an incredibly hard boner. 

What an amazing week this has been. 

Draco turned his attention back to the boy before him, “Do you need new glasses, or can you not see that I’m stuck like this because of your horrible failure at a proper binding charm?” 

“Oh, um…” Potter awkwardly pulled back his hand and scratched the back of his neck.   
He waved his wand and muttered a counterspell. 

Draco closed his eyes waiting for the feel of freedom once again when nothing happened, he peeked open an eye to see a very confused Potter and a pissed off Snape.   
Now, when Professor Snape tends to get mad, it’s best to stay away, but from the years Draco has spent with him, he knows that his dear godfather isn’t actually mad, it’s just doing this for reputation. That just pissed him off so much more, knowing that this was all planned. 

Draco huffed and shuffled in his uncomfortable position. What he forgot was that he still had a rage on. How would someone forget that they’re hard? Draco has no idea, or maybe he’s just weird. Probably the latter. 

“—how about we let Professor Flitwick deal with this?” Draco heard Professor Snape suggest. 

Oh no, what if Flitwick sees his hard-on? 

That would just be humiliating. 

But there was nothing Draco could do when he watched Potter nod in agreement. He is going to make whoever did this pay, most of all, Potter, for being an attractive idiot. 

Soon, Professor Flitwick was here to try some spells on the ropes, but they just don’t seem to work, in the end, they had to fetch Professor McGonagall too, and she was hella angry at us. 

“It was just a simply duel! How could you two turn it into an invention of a new spell that no one knows how to counter? Heavens above, you two will be serving detention for the next month! Also, since Mr Potter is also at fault, I suggest you two go wait in the abandoned classroom that we will lead you to and clean up everything without wands since the binding charm on Mr Malfoy is very likely to wear off in the next hour.” The old hag had said. 

Now he was stuck with some immature but super famous boy in an abandoned classroom for who knows how long. The thing is, Draco still hasn’t given his answer to Potter’s confession, and he doesn’t plan on doing so. And this, he could tell, is going to be the breaking point where he will be forced to admit everything. 

Draco knows everything will change after this, “So how should we do this?” The golden boy asked, placing himself on a dusty table.


	7. When You Get Detention

“You do the work and I sit here and watch, of course, you’re the one who made me like this in the first place.”  
Potter just stares at Draco, clearly impatient, “Well it wasn’t my fault you couldn’t counter or shield a simple binding spell!” 

Draco gritted his teeth, “It wasn’t a simple binding spell Potter, a normal binding spell doesn’t make your legs weak and gives you a full-on boner.” As soon as they were out, Draco wished he could swallow them back.  
Why do I keep losing my cool to Potter? 

“Wait, are you telling me you’re hard right now?” Potter stared at him in disbelief.  
“If I didn’t know better, Potter, I’d say you’re excited.” Draco sneered.  
“Oi! That was my line!”  
“Too bad.” 

They stared at each other, Draco contemplated the idea of starting another conversation, but quickly dismissed it as Potter turned to the brooming cupboard on his left and took out a broom.  
“Don’t tell me you’re going to fly around the room to clean it up!” He laughed. 

“Flying isn’t the only thing a broom can do, Malfoy. Unless you want to sweep the floor with your expensive robes, I suggest you shut up.” Potter said, with his back still towards Draco. 

So, Draco just sat there, watching as Potter swung the broom back and forth on the floor, layers of dust flying around, causing Draco to cough, from one end to another. He noticed how Potter’s arm automatically holds the broom in flying stance, how when he sneezes his whole body goes rigid.  
When Draco was drooling over Potter’s lean body, he sighed and suddenly the ropes tightened. Draco couldn’t help but let out a squeak at the contact, especially when the heat is still there and his hard-on was in plain sight. 

Hearing Draco’s un-Malfoy-ish squeak, Potter turned around with confusion, that is, until he sees Draco trembling, while trying to hide the tent in his pants. He smirked.  
Draco raised his head and saw that idiot staring right at his pants, and quickly reddened. He thought Potter had already forgotten it, guess he was wrong, again. 

“What!” He snapped, trying to draw Potter’s attention from his pants. But Potter’s smirk just grew wider. 

“Love me so much that you can’t even be in the same room without a boner, Malfoy?” He teased; Harry knew he couldn’t hide his excitement.  
Draco scowled, it wasn’t his fault that some bloody-pain-in-the-ass decides to prank him at such holy timing if anything was to blame, it was Potter and his darn binding spell.  
“Don’t get ahead of yourself Potter, it wasn’t because of you, it was a weird spell that had hit me and entangled with the binding spell. Didn’t I tell you that just then? DO you Gryffindors every listen?” 

At this Potter seemed to tense up, this smirk all gone. “What do you mean, weird spell?” 

Perhaps was infected by Potter’s serious tone, he dropped his attitude and actually thought about it, “Just before you cast the ropes, I took a peek at the clock and I think someone used that time to cast an unknown spell my way. They were definitely good at charms because I only looked away for two seconds.” He added, to make it clear that he wasn’t that easy to take advantage of. 

Potter went silent after Draco’s explanation, he looks as if he was concerned for Draco’s health, which Draco doubted. 

They were enemies just until yesterday, and Draco still doesn’t know if Potter is toying with him or not, so he’s surely not going to fall for Potter’s worried boyfriend act. 

Hold on….

Did he just say, boyfriend???????????

Gosh, I’m falling for him! Draco shook his head, I can’t do that, father and mother would never approve, besides, he wouldn’t ever love a death eater scum like me… 

The memory of the dark mark burned his mind before he could relive that horrid moment, Draco snapped out of it and turned towards a worried Potter.  
It would be nice to think that Potter was worried about him, but Draco knew when to get his hopes high, and when to let go. Right now, is obviously the latter.

He turned his attention back to the brunette a few steps away from him and saw that Potter was walking towards him.  
“What are you doing?” Draco had a bad feeling. 

“Well, I’m sure you don’t want to sit like that for the next hour before you could do it yourself right?” A tingling sensation sparkled through his spine. 

“No, stay away- “Too late, Potter was already a foot away from him. 

Wet lips on his.  
Fireworks exploded in Draco’s vision; it was nothing like the one they had last night. 

Draco squirmed in the embrace of his so-called-arch-nemesis, but since he was bounded, nothing he could do except for letting Potter do whatever he wanted with him.  
The kiss they had last night was soft and gentle, and mostly because Draco hadn’t really paid attention to it since he was still in shock of Potter stealing his first kiss.  
But this one, it was heated and needy. 

The heat engulfed him whole, it lit all his senses up. Potter slowly traced his bottom lip with his tongue, asking for access. It was his second kiss damn it, of course, Draco wasn’t prepared for the French kissing! Thinking about it, Potter probably had a lot of practice from the Chang girl and Weaslette. It only made him more frustrated, and he sealed his lip, ignoring the wet licks on his lips. 

He heard Potter growl from his throat, the sound sent shivers down his spine, and Potter began nibbling on his lip. Draco couldn’t help but let out a little whimper at the action, but still refused to open. 

Draco was feeling quite proud of denying Potter’s wish when he felt something rough grab him from behind and gasped. The boy used the opportunity to shove his tongue forcefully into Draco’s mouth.  
The intrusion was hot and uncomfortable, especially when it swept across the top of his cavern it would always tickle. But the sensation was so new and…lewd, he couldn’t help but let out a small moan, that only enlarged Potter’s self-ego. 

Draco didn’t care, it seemed like when Potter was with him, everything would fade, into a world only with the two of them.  
Sadly, everything good must come to an end. In this case, Draco broke the kiss when he felt the ropes loosen and drop to the ground, he quickly backed away, panting. 

Potter was in a similar state, except for an annoyed expression that Draco was sure was what he had on his face, he was puzzled. Draco waited for the question. 

“Why did you pull away?” Aha, there it is, the dumbest question ever.  
“It’s been an hour already; don’t you think Professor McGonagall would be back soon?” Draco snapped.  
Potter cocked his head and nodded in agreement. 

Draco sneered his best sneer while his face still being beet red, and plopped himself back on the table. 

By the time Professor McGonagall came back, Potter had already cleaned the whole classroom by himself and they were waiting by one of the tables.  
“Alright boys, I hope you’ve learnt your lesson, I do not wish to see any repeats of today's behaviour do you hear me?” 

“Yes, Professor.” They chorused. 

They stepped outside the classroom, breathed in the fresh air, and Draco glared at Potter one last time before heading off to the boy’s bathroom to have the best wank of his life.


	8. Never have I ever

There are many things that Harry regretted in his life, for example, listening to Hermione’s bloody idea and landing himself in this mess.  
They were in the ROR, decorations hung on every wall, candles blazed with light, soft music rang through the room, creating a peaceful feeling. The delicious scent of treacle tarts drifted into Harry’s nose, and it would make his mouth water, if not for the twenty or so students sitting around Malfoy, waiting for an explanation. 

Harry saw that Malfoy had no way out of this, he saw Malfoy begin to panic.  
Harry couldn’t do anything, because that would just make it more suspicious. 

“Well?” A very interested Terry Boot asked. 

So how did this happen? Let’s trace back to that morning. 

Harry had just woken up when a very excited bushy-haired witch burst into the boy’s dormitories.  
“Oi! Hermione? You’re not supposed to be in here!”  
“It’s the boy’s dormitories!”  
Ron and Dean yelled, trying to cover themselves, as they were just changing when she charged in. 

But Hermione ignored their protest and walked towards Harry’s direction. He breathed a sigh of relief as he had not gotten to the changing part yet.  
“Harry! Big news!” She grinned, “Tonight I managed to get Professor McGonagall’s permission to host an inter-house party in the Room of Requirement! Most people from all the houses are coming, I already have the food and drinks planned, I only need you guys to help with the decorations.” She took a deep breath.  
Typical Hermione, leave it to her to organize an inter-house party right after he and Malfoy duelled and had detention yesterday. 

Very interesting detention. He reminded himself. 

“Uh, sure, maybe after lunch since I have a free period?” Harry suggested.  
“Sure! What about you Ron?” She turned her attention to Ron, who’d finished dressing as they were talking, with a faint blush on his face. 

Harry had known about the crush those two had on each other for a while now, and he wasn’t worried that they won’t get together in the end. Ron was dense but Hermione wasn’t if Ron really didn’t make the first move, Harry was sure as Dumbledore’s left kneecap that Hermione would.  
Oh no he wasn’t worried about that. He was worried about him and Malfoy’s relationship. If you could even call it one. 

He’d known from the beginning that getting Malfoy to open up to him was hard, but the past two days had just proved it almost impossible.  
Harry wasn’t the type to give up, but given the current circumstances, and the war still going on, Malfoy, whose father was still in Azkaban? He wasn’t so sure anymore. 

But no matter what, he was going to at least try. 

And of course, that didn’t end well. 

Everything was fine at first, everyone was happy and even the Slytherins were enjoying themselves and not hexing everyone’s balls off. But it all started when Pansy Parkinson announced that they were going to play ‘Never have I ever”. 

After they’ve had a few rounds of that embarrassing game, Padma admitted that she was still a virgin; Neville had revealed his crush on Luna and was making out in the corner, and Ron had told them that he had Hufflepuff themed underwear.  
Harry had drunk once because he’d been in the prefect’s bathroom before. But other than that, everything was going smoothly. But he had to admit, the Slytherins were being a little too cooperative tonight.

Oddly, Malfoy had also only drunk once. Which meaning he was not as dirty as Harry thought, or maybe he just had more meaningful secrets.  
Harry smirked, his eyes gazing upon Malfoy, the game was charmed, and they would move on their own if they’d done it. At first, Harry was glad that no one could cheat, meaning that they might get some blackmail material from the Slytherins, but as soon as Hannah Abbot said her turn, Harry almost immediately regretted his decision to come. 

“Never have I ever dated a Slytherin.” 

By the time she finished her sentence, Harry was already as pale as a brand-new parchment.  
He didn’t know if he and Draco’s relationship counted as ‘dating’. On one hand, he wanted to feel the urge to reach for his glass of fire whiskey, because that would mean Draco had come to terms with his decision, and they’d be official.  
But on the other hand, if he reached for it, everyone would know that he’d dated a Slytherin, no doubt they’d try to pry open the secret information, and when they know that he and Draco Malfoy are dating, the whole Hogwarts would know in less than 24 hours. He wouldn’t mind everyone knowing, of course, that is, in peaceful times. With Voldemort at large? Not really. 

The news would definitely get out quicker than you can say Dumbledore’s full name, and with that, it’d mean that the Dark Lord would know, which meant they would most likely hurt Malfoy to get to him.  
Harry knows that Narcissa was still under the death eater’s control, and with his experience with family, he knew that Malfoy couldn’t leave her to be tormented by the Dark Lord. 

Two different thoughts were thrashing around in his head, he didn’t even notice his hand reaching out for the cup seated in front of him. 

When his brain had finally come around, he’d already drained his cup and his hand was back in his lap. 

Harry waited for the confrontation. He shut his eyes tight, wondering when the first question would be thrown at him. 

But it never came. 

He slowly opened his eyes and saw that everyone was looking at Millicent, expecting her to finish her turn. The only ones that paid attention to him were Hermione and Neville. Neville just stared at him weirdly, or maybe out of sheer curiosity, but looked away fairly soon. However, Hermione kept on checking him from top to bottom with something in her eyes that said: You, me, talk later. 

Harry felt a lump at his throat when he imagined the conversation, he and Hermione would have later in the night but brushed it away as it was Parkinson’s turn to choose. 

“Never have I ever kissed a Gryffindor.” 

At the statement, Harry froze, utterly petrified. This time he knows for a fact that Parkinson did this on purpose. This was evident by the horrified look on Malfoy’s face as he resisted the urge to drink. Harry blamed Malfoy if they were discovered.  
That git must have told Parkinson about their night in the ROR, Parkinson couldn’t have known about it any other way. 

Harry hadn’t even told Hermione Merlin’s sake, and he knows that she'd be the one that would accept and understand him. Harry felt betrayed, that Malfoy hadn’t kept their promise, momentarily forgetting that there weren’t any promises in the first place. 

Still, he’d expected Malfoy to be more discrete about this, as it concerned both the Malfoy heir and the Boy Who Lived. 

Guess he was wrong, again. 

He watched as Malfoy sat there, mouth open in horror as his hand forcefully grabbed the pint and chugged it down.  
Then he just sat there, stunned, as the others also stared at him, unable to process the fact that Malfoy would ever kiss a Gryffindor.  
There were exceptions of course, including the other members of the silver trio and Harry himself. He made a note that Hermione doesn’t look as shocked as the others, instead, she turns to Harry expectantly. 

Not now. He mouthed. And Hermione nodded. 

“Malfoy…?” He heard Ron mutter to himself, with Ron’s brain he might h=not have noticed but he practically spoke out everyone’s question. 

“So, who was it Draco?” Theo Nott added smugly.  
Harry could only do so much as not pounce on Malfoy as he turned white, green, then pink. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Nott.” Malfoy pulled on his façade and said coolly. Or as cool as he could be, blushing a vivid shade of red. 

“Who did you snog?” The other Slytherin asked again, the smirk never leaving his face. 

“No one, now it’s my turn.” Malfoy switched the topic smoothly and put his glass down.  
“Uh-uh, not so fast.” Millicent interrupted, “Changing the topic is not very Slytherin, Draco.”  
“I don’t need you to tell me how to be a Slytherin thank you very much.” He snapped, and Harry could tell that he was about to explode. Just like everyone else, Harry did not want to be in that scenario. 

Sadly, there seemed to be some masochists in the group because Theo Nott didn’t stop right there.  
“Was it one of the Patail twins? Was it the Brown girl? Was it Granger?” Ron snorted, “Was it...Weasley?” Everyone shouted ‘Ewww’. But Nott won’t give up, “Was it Potter?” 

Malfoy obviously tensed. 

Harry didn’t know if it were him who could see through Malfoy’s acts, or Malfoy is just a horrible actor, but he knew what Malfoy was thinking. Or maybe it was his thought too. 

We’re doomed. 

“I said it’s none of your business!” Malfoy stood up, leering at Millicent. Perhaps Millicent just had very slow reaction time because she finally shut up and looked to the ground. Malfoy stood there, panting from anger, and shifted his gaze around the circle. Glowering at everyone who even dared to have an interesting look in their eyes.  
Finally, Malfoy glared at Hermione, who was next to Harry, but completely ignored Harry as he went on to glare at Ron. Understandable, Harry thought, if he was in Malfoy’s place, he would’ve barged out of the bloody room already. 

Harry didn’t know if Malfoy had read his mind or something, but the next second Malfoy was already running through the door, slamming it behind him. 

Everyone was quiet, no one knew how to react. 

Harry reckoned Malfoy had gone back to the dungeons and probably didn’t want to see for some time. 

With that thought in mind, he excused himself from the party and walked over to one of the tables. 

“It’s going to be a long week.”  
He muttered as he stuffed a treacle tart in his mouth.


	9. When your crush hears you talk bad things about them

“Harry, mate, did you see what Malfoy did last night?” Ron spluttered. 

“Uh...I was…wasted?” Harry itched the back of his neck. 

They were currently in the middle of the hall right outside the Potion’s classroom, and they finally had the chance to talk about last night’s events, which Harry really didn’t look forward to.  
He still hadn’t had the ‘sibling talk’ with Hermione yet, since he used the excuse of “My head hurts, can we talk about that tomorrow?”. Furthermore, they had a billion practice tests today and so they never got the chance to talk.  
It was the break time after potions and Ron had stopped Harry and Hermione at the door before Harry could even think about running away. And now he must listen to Ron go all detective mode on finding out who Malfoy kissed. 

“I saw, clearly.” Hermione interrupted.  
“Exactly! And do you know what that means?” Ron grinned like a twelve-year-old girl, “What?” Harry tried to act innocent, while Hermione gave him a look. 

“That Malfoy has kissed a Gryffindor before! This is brilliant blackmail material, guys!” He yelped.  
“Ron, I don’t think that’s the sensible thing to do.” Harry tried to turn the tide.  
“But it’s Malfoy!”  
“Even if it’s Malfoy, we can’t do that.”  
“He’s bullied us for years!” Ron shouted. 

Harry was sweating by now, Hermione wasn’t being any help by looking at him with a knowing look in her eyes.  
“Harry, why are you standing up for him?” Ron took a step towards Harry. 

“I-I’m not! I’m just saying that if we blackmail him, we’d be doing the same thing he’s doing, which makes us just as bad as him.” He tried to reason with the redhead. 

“Didn’t Malfoy kiss a Gryffindor? Do you have any idea who it might be?” Hermione switched the subject, Harry let out a sigh. 

“Ew! Who in their right mind would want to kiss that ferret!” Ron stuck out his tongue, “They must have been forced or something!”  
Harry gulped. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione nod. 

If Ron found out… this would turn out very colourful.

“Harry?” Ron waved a hand in front of him.  
“Y-yeah?”  
“Don’t you agree with me?”  
“With what?”  
“That whoever kissed Malfoy must be either imperious-ed or out of their mind!” Ron seemed to want to carve this as a fact into everyone’s mind.  
“Of course…” Harry said, a little too soft. 

“You agree with me, right?” Ron growled, “That git doesn’t deserve to kiss any Gryffindor, they probably just wanted to mess with him.” 

“Haha…yeah…They probably hate him for even touching them already…” Harry felt his heart clench as those words flooded out of his mouth.  
He flinched as Hermione glared at him and Ron. 

“You two should be ashamed of yourselves! You shouldn’t be saying things like that behind anyone’s back. Harry you of all people should understand that!” She huffed, and Harry really felt the anger behind those words. 

“The git deserved it! Why are you speaking up for him anyway? Did he kiss you?” Ron roared back. 

This is getting of hand. 

“No, Ron! Just because I have some decency doesn’t mean I’m guilty!” She screamed back. 

Ron’s face was beet red, and he turned to Harry for support. 

“Tell her Harry, tell her how Malfoy is a disgusting worm.” He seethed. 

“I- “

“You can’t force him to say something that he doesn’t believe in, Ronald!” She growled. 

“Mate, I know you hate Malfoy, just tell Hermione how wrong she is! That prick will always be a pain in the ass!”  
“People can change!” Hermione yelled.  
“I-I do hate him,” Harry said smoothly, Hermione narrowed her eyes, “But Hermione why are you standing up for him?” 

Harry knows clearly why Hermione is talking for Malfoy. And he really likes it. But Hermione can come around this, however, it might never appear to Ron that Malfoy can change. Harry doesn’t blame him, the Weasley’s and Malfoy’s have been at each other’s throats for as long as he could remember.  
Harry’s desperate, he doesn’t want to lose any of his friends. Or Malfoy. But what can he do? He likes Malfoy, Hermione might get over it one day, but Ron? It’d be a luxury to ask of him not to hex Malfoy’s bollocks off. 

“Because it’s wrong to talk about anyone like this behind- “Hermione was cut short when all three of them heard a loud crash from the pillar behind Harry. 

They swished back to the source of the sound and Harry caught a glimpse of platinum blond hair before the person dashed off the other way of the corridor. 

Harry didn’t expect anyone to not notice their argument. But merlin curses him—out of everybody of Hogwarts, it had to be bloody Malfoy who heard their insults. Especially when it was directed towards him, plus, Harry can’t even say if their relationship is just a snip of emotions. And now he’s ruined all chances with him. 

“Was that Malfoy?” Hermione asked, stunned.  
“Who cares, but if it is, serves him right for being a prat.” Ron spat. 

Wow, Harry thought, he’s never going to be able to resolve the hate between Ron and Malfoy, is he? 

“Ronald Bilius Weasley! If you don’t apologize for this instant, I swear you will never talk to me again!” Hermione gave her last warning.  
But Ron just crossed his arms and lifted his chin. 

“Fine! Have it your way then!” 

With that, Hermione stormed of to transfiguration, leaving Harry with a very angry Ron.” 

In the end, they took the long way to their next class, Professor McGonagall didn’t seem happy about it, but that was the last thing on his mind. 

All throughout transfiguration, all that was on his mind was Malfoy, Malfoy, MALFOY!!!! 

He regretted deeply why he hadn’t chased after him and explained the situation to him properly. But there was not turning back now.  
He imagined many scenarios where he’d made up to Malfoy and they had some heart to heart time. However, there were also some depressing scenarios that showed how Malfoy would never talk to him again. 

In his mind, the latter seemed more appropriate. 

He signed for the millionth time this week.

Why does life love to play tricks with him so much?


	10. The Big Misunderstanding

Draco didn’t know how to feel. 

He thought that Potter at the least didn’t hate him, if he dared, he could even trick himself to thinking that Potter liked him.   
Maybe they could become an actual couple someday, but it’s all over now. 

Draco just finished Potions staring at the back of Potter’s head and was walking down the corridor. He had herbology to get to next. 

What he didn’t expect was to hear voices that he was so familiar with. 

“Didn’t Malfoy kiss a Gryffindor? Do you have any idea who it might be?” He heard Granger ask.   
Draco froze in his tracks. 

They were talking about him. 

Would Potter rattle him out? 

How would the whole school think of this?

“Ew! Who in their right mind would want to kiss that ferret!” Draco peered around the corner and saw Weasley sticking his tongue out, “They must have been forced or something!” 

Draco resisted the urge to snort. Your saviour seems like he’s in his right mind. 

From the corner of his eye Draco saw Granger nod in agreement and rolled his own eyes. 

“Harry?” Draco focused back on the person talking.   
“Y-yeah?”   
“Don’t you agree with me?”   
“With what?” Potter looked cornered.   
“That whoever kissed Malfoy must be either imperious-ed or out of their mind!” Weasley exclaimed, while Draco just covered his mouth with his hand to stop himself from laughing. 

However, his gaming mode was ruined quite quickly when Potter agreed with what Weasley said. 

Normally Draco would analysis the scene and their facial expressions, but this time he was too emotional to think properly, let alone understanding why Potter had said that. 

He swore he heard his heart crack a little. 

Just a little. 

He didn’t know why Potter had said those things if he wasn’t only messing with him, but the thought that Potter can’t even 

Draco can’t allow anyone to take control over his emotions anymore, it just couldn’t happen if he were ever going to finish the mission the Dark Lord had for him.   
He couldn’t believe it, after all this time, Potter was only playing with him. 

All those kisses seemed so passionate…He hate to admit it, but he’s fallen for the idiot quite some time ago. As previously said, since third year.   
He couldn’t believe it, or you could say he refused to believe it. 

But you can’t run from the truth. 

“You agree with me, right?” Weasley growled, “That git doesn’t deserve to kiss any Gryffindor, they probably just wanted to mess with him.” 

“Haha…yeah…They probably hate him for even touching them already…” Draco heard his heart break. 

Did Potter really hate him that much? 

Wasn’t he the one who made the first move? 

Draco shook his head. 

He had stopped with his mission ever since that drunk night with Potter, he was afraid that he would damage this fragile relationship if Potter ever found out that he’d been marked.   
Now? There’s nothing left for him to break. Potter broke his heart, so Draco will break their chances of winning the war. 

“Tell her Harry, tell her how Malfoy is a disgusting worm.” Weasley seethed. To Draco he looked like a complete idiot that doesn’t know where his own brain lies. 

“I- “

“You can’t force him to say something that he doesn’t believe in, Ronald!” Granger growled. 

Draco did not just say thank you to Granger in his mind. 

“Mate, I know you hate Malfoy, just tell Hermione how wrong she is! That prick will always be a pain in the ass!” 

“People can change!” He heard Granger yell. He poked his head out a tiny bit. Potter’s back was to him, Granger was too busy staring at Weasley to notice and the Weasel was just yelling his arse out. 

“I-I do hate him,” Potter said, Granger narrowed her eyes, “But Hermione why are you standing up for him?” 

Draco made a mental note to never call Granger a mud blood ever again. 

At the same time, he wanted so much to just rush out there and rip Potter’s limbs out. 

HOW COULD HE? 

How could he mess with his feelings? 

It was just so unfair. And stupid of him to believe what Potter said. 

He should’ve known this was a trap from the beginning. 

But deep down, Draco knew that if it all happened again, he’d still choose to trust the Golden Boy, he just liked him too much to not trust him. 

Why did this have to happen to him? 

He knew he wasn’t going to do anything else except tear himself apart physically and emotionally if he stayed any longer. Ignoring the gasps from the golden trio, he sprinted down the corridor as fast as possible from sight.   
Only when he was outside the Slytherin dorms did he allow himself to stop and breathe. 

But as soon as that happened, he felt tears rising from within. He just couldn’t keep it in. The first time he’s ever confessed to anyone, or any Potters, and he was played with.   
The tears dripped down his chin and wet his robes, but he couldn’t care less. Nothing could take away the pain, how his chest ached so much. 

Draco didn’t feel like going to herbology anymore, and so he spent the afternoon curled up on his bed, with the curtains closed with a silencing charm and wept like the first time his favourite broom was broken.   
Since it was still class time, no one disturbed his pity sleep. It wasn’t until after dinner when everyone came back to the common room did the two other Slytherins of the silver trio notice that Draco was back. 

“Draco Malfoy! Where the hell were you?” A furious Pansy demanded. 

“We’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Blaise added. 

“Just leave me alone.” Draco muttered into the pillow; he did not want to be confronted at a time like this. 

“What happened between you and Potter?” How clever of her. 

“Nothing, just go away.” 

“Draco Lucius Black Malfoy, I swear if you don’t tell me what happened I will go beat those self-obsessed Gryffindors up before interrogating them for doing whatever they did.” Pansy narrowed her eyes, “And if I just so happen to find out that something happened between you and Potter between last night and today, you will have a very cheerful conversation with me, privately.” She threatened. 

Draco groaned; he could tell from her tone that she was serious. Another thing to remember, never ever make Pansy mad. 

Draco on one hand just wants to keep this to himself, only to avoid being embarrassed horribly, but on the other hand he really wanted to rant about Harry freaking Potter right now, and the perfect person for that is right in front of him. 

Why not? 

He sighed. Slowly stretching and rising to a sitting position, making sure that the silencing charm is still effective, he began retelling the events of this afternoon. 

Pansy and Blaise were fuming as he finished. Pansy was gritting her teeth and Blaise was clenching his hand. 

“What do you plan to do?” Blaise asked, the fire still roaring in his pupils. 

“Nothing.” Draco simply shrugged. 

“What? No way! We got to make those jerks pay!” Pansy shouted. 

He shook his head, he hadn’t even told Pansy and Blaise about his task, it was best to stay low for now. Or more of it just wanted to keep bloody Potter safe even after all he’s played with him.   
Pansy and Blaise shared a look, they were going to make the Gryffindors pay, no matter what. Even if it means going behind Draco’s back. 

No one hurts their dragon and gets away with it. 

They nodded to each other and soon told Draco good night. 

Draco was confused as to why they let it go so easily, it wasn’t like them. But ignoring the throbbing in his head telling him that something bad is going to happen, instead he also bid his friends good night and laid back on the bed. 

He’s stuck some night stars on the ceiling facing him, it was absolutely invisible during the day, and only he can see them in the night.   
He’s never told anyone this, but Draco is actually afraid of the dark, maybe it was from staying in the manor for too long, the emptiness and pitiful darkness always got to him. 

Letting slip and lonely smile, he drifted off into the realm of dreams.


	11. The Late Night Meeting

Hermione Jeans Granger happened to be very easy to find. 

Pansy spotted that bushy head as soon as she set foot in the library. It was deep in a book around ten inches thick.   
A history of Hogwarts. Again. 

“Granger.” She stated as she sat down opposite the Gryffindor.   
“Parkinson.” The other girl didn’t even raise her head from the book. 

Pansy took that as an acknowledgement. 

“I assume you’ve figured it out?” The dark-haired girl asked.   
“Figured out what?”   
“Their feelings.”   
“Who’s?” 

Pansy frowned. Did Granger really not know? She thought Potter would’ve told her already. 

“Potter and Draco’s.” 

Granger stiffened. Pansy thinks that she’d probably proved something Granger had hoped was fake.   
“Oh that, uh yes.” Granger managed a small smile, “Yes I have.” 

“As expected from the top girl,” Pansy smirked, trying to lighten the mood. This has been the most civilised conversation she’s had with any Gryffindor ever.   
They shared a glance.   
“So, what are you really here for? I doubt it was about questioning my knowledge and observations.” Granger said calmly.   
“Of course. You see, while you had your argument with Weasley and Potter, Draco, my dear, just so happened to pass by that corridor.” Pansy grimaced, “As you can probably guess, he heard everything. He’s been in a horrible mood lately, refuses to eat or go to the classes with Gryffindors.” 

“I would’ve thought Slytherins were stronger than that.” Granger frowned, clearly mocking Pansy, but also concerned from her tone.   
“Draco’s a Malfoy, he’s never had many emotions in his life. All purebloods do that, they don’t show affection, not even to their kids.” Pansy sighed, thinking about her own childhood, “They are really sensitive to things like feelings, that’s why they’re always sharp towards others, they don’t know how to show emotions, nothing but negative ever finds their way through their masks.” 

She doesn’t know why she’s telling Granger this, but from how Draco had said she’d stood up for him yesterday, Granger wasn’t that bad after all.   
Granger nodded in understanding. She’s probably learnt a lot about pure-blooded wizarding families from books, was Pansy’s guess.   
“What do you suggest I do then?” Granger cast a sideward glance. 

Pansy chuckled, “I knew you were the right person for this.”   
Granger snorted. 

“So, here’s the plan…”

~~~  
“Screech!” 

The sound startled Harry and he jumped from his chair, with his wand in position. And let out a sigh of relief when he saw the brown owl outside the window next to his bed. 

“This is strange…” Harry murmured to himself, as he was the only one in the dorms at this time, everyone else had gone to dinner.   
He carefully opened the window, as the owl was not familiar and looked pretty fierce. It’s eyes pierced into Harry’s, it sent shivers down his spine. But then the contact broke as the owl flew in casually, landing on the perch made of sticks next to Harry’s trunk. And from those two seconds of eye contact Harry knew that whoever’s owl this was, they must have trained it well. 

Harry carefully untied the parchment from the owl’s leg, as watched for a moment as it again flew out of the window into the air, before focusing back on the actual letter.   
The handwriting was neat, definitely from someone who was well taught. 

Meet me at the broom shed near the quidditch pitch at midnight. 

-D.M

Harry knew exactly who ‘D.M’ was. 

Draco Malfoy. 

But why would Malfoy want to meet him in secret after dark? After ignoring hi for so long that Harry was certain he hated him. Only one way to find out. Harry has to go. 

At the same time, Draco Malfoy also finds himself laying on his bed, peeling open an envelope that was poorly written, with the words: 

Meet me by the broom shed in the grounds tonight, 12 am. 

-Harry

With a wary, Draco scowled and burnt the letter, stretching out on the bed covers.   
He didn’t know why Potter would want to have a secret date at midnight—correction, a meeting—unless he has something urgent to tell him. 

So, with a sigh, Draco made up his mind. He can’t keep on sulking like this, he knows that Potter hates him, so he’s got to break this petty little crush once and for all. If Potter invited him, he’d better be ready, Draco sneered to himself. 

Somewhere in the castle, two girls are snickering at their clever plan. 

~~~

However, this was not what Draco had expected. 

The darkness engulfed his vision, as he walked along the grounds. He’d used a dilutional charm to sneak out of the dormitories, even if the knight on the painting did scowl at him for disturbing his beauty sleep.   
Weird animal noises that Draco did not want to know what creature they came from were the only things that could be heard through the cold silence. He regretted coming as soon as he set foot on the grounds. The broom shed is annoyingly near the forbidden forest, and trust him, Draco did not have many good memories there after first year.   
He looked around the place as he arrives, nothing too special about the place, except for the fact that it’s a bit cramped, because of all the brooms in there. Draco wasn’t sure if he should wait inside, in case of traps, but he quickly changed his mind as the nightly wind blew past him, sending shivers down his spine. 

Potter wasn’t here yet. 

But it was normal, seeing as Draco was a whole hour early. 

He used this time to wonder what Potter’ intentions are, sneaking a letter into his dorms just to meet at night.   
What did he have to tell me that couldn’t be told in public? 

Probably everything between us other than the mutual hatred. Draco grimaced as the voice nagged him inside his mind. 

Draco had planned right ahead, whatever Potter says, he’d not give in and forgive him. That jerk had been playing with him, tossing his feelings around like it was nothing, it was bright red humiliation. However, it wasn’t only once that Draco had thought that Potter was just lying to his friends but soon shook off the thought because if Potter couldn’t choose him over his friends, he wouldn’t love a lowly death eater anyways. 

Another reason. 

Draco bore the dark mark. He was a part of the Dark Lord’s army now, serving under his name as evil servants. There was no turning back ever since that day the blazing pain had scorched his arm. 

He was the enemy of the love of his life. Or maybe he always was, just that these two week’s interactions had given a sparkle of hope—that surely wouldn’t last long. 

He had no choice, he had to either run away and become a criminal of both sides, light and dark, watching his parents die after being tortured; or it was to save their lives for a little longer, with the price of his own freedom, future and sanity. He never had the right to choose. 

Maybe in that sense, he was kind of similar to Harry Potter. He was the boy who lived, destined to save the world. Ever since infancy, he was weighed down on the responsibility to defeat the evilest wizard of the century, only because his mother had sacrificed herself for him. 

At that, Draco let out a pained laugh, life is never fair. 

Back to topic, Potter would never love him. He was a Slytherin, a Malfoy, who were the enemies of the Weasley family for who knows how long. He had bullied them and made fun of Potter and his friends for years, even if he was only trying to get his attention. Potter would never forgive him. They had no chance together; the world would only break them apart. 

Besides, not after everything Potter’s made Draco suffer, the disappointment from his father; hatred from the other house just because Slytherins were evil, compared to their golden saviour; and the taste of heartbreaking. 

Draco was going to end this once and for all, he was going to tell Potter to fuck off and never bother him again, forget about him, and focus on his mission—

“Malfoy!” 

Startled, Draco turned around so abruptly that he tripped over a broom that was lying uncivilly on the ground, falling right into Potter’s awaiting arms. 

Draco couldn’t help but groan at the scent of his so-called arch-nemesis. After the kiss, he was always longing for Potter, and that did not make his attempt to cut things off with Potter any easier. 

“Woah, careful there!” Potter hushed as he grabbed hold of Draco’s upper arm, with Draco’s face buried in his shirt. 

But as quick as possible Draco remembered why he’d been in the broom shed in the first place. 

“What do you want Potter?” 

Potter seemed confused, “What I want? You told me to meet here! You mean what do you want?” 

I want you. 

Draco screamed inside his head but fought the urge to say it in Potter’s face.   
Hang on, isn’t the question here “What are you talking about?” 

“I got a letter from you saying to meet here at midnight!” Potter said, rubbing his stubbed chin. 

“Well same here, it was on top of the drawer when I got back.” Draco huffed. Unbelievable, another trick?

Wasn’t the detention they’d given enough? Who is behind all this and what do they want from him? 

Potter just stared him puzzled. Sometimes he just wants to slap this idiot, how can someone be so dense?

“Looks like we’ve been set up, again.” He sighed.   
“Oh!” Potter exclaimed. 

Draco snorted, “Late reaction much?” 

Potter just chuckled awkwardly. 

“If you don’t have anything to say, then I’m leaving, I need my sleep for tomorrow.” Draco turned around, reaching out for the sliding door. 

But as soon as Draco’s hand touched the door, a spark of electricity shocked him, and he quickly sprang back.   
“What’s wrong?” Potter asked from behind. 

“You! What did you do!” Draco exploded, he did not want to be stuck in here with Potter for one more second, whoever did this must be wanting a death warrant. 

“Huh? I didn’t do anything?” Seeing Potter was just as puzzled as he was, Draco’s rage all leaked out, as he slumped onto the floor.   
“Seems like we’re stuck.”   
“Oh.” 

What a smart response, Potter. 

But Draco didn’t say anything as Potter slid down the wall and sat next to him.   
He’d always dream of having these heart to heart moments with Potter. However, those moments were better in his dreams. 

None of them would gather the courage to break the silence, so they sat there, second after second, minute after minute, maybe even hours.   
Who knows, time just seems to fly by when Potter’s involved. 

Draco yawned, he hadn’t been getting much sleep lately, and the culprit is right next to him. 

“You’ve been avoiding me lately.” A voice drove him back to full alert, and only did he relax again when he realised it was Potter who had asked the question. 

“I haven’t. It’s just your broad imagination.” Draco sneered. 

“Yes, you have. I know you overheard the…conversation… we had back then.” Potter turned his head to stare at Draco in the eye. Those emerald eyes worth dying in. “ I want to apologise for saying all those trash about you. I was just worried at how they’d react if they found out of was head over heels for Malfoy.” He chuckled again.

Draco broke the eye contact as he twisted his head so that Potter couldn’t see the blush on his face. But he underestimated Harry Potter, as Harry could clearly see the tips of Draco’s ear reddening.   
“Well, that was surprising to know. Who knew a Potter would fancy a Malfoy?” Draco mocked, with his head still turned. 

“Yeah, and who knew a Malfoy would be dating a Potter?” Potter tested the waters. 

Draco spun around at the comment, a scowl on his face.   
“We are not dating, Potter, don’t get ahead of yourself.” 

“Malfoy, we both know that you fancy me, so can we please stop this nonsense? I already told you that I was just insecure about us, that’s why I agreed with Ron.” He rasped; Potter seemed twenty years older in the dim moonlight. 

“It’s not about that, I’m not that narrow-minded.” Draco puffed.

“Then what is it? I can change if you don’t like it!” 

“It's us Potter, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, it’d never work out!” Draco gave a frustrated stomp.   
“It wouldn’t matter! As long as we have each other, everything would be fine!” Potter reassured. 

How much would Draco give to make that come true? But disappointingly, it wasn’t. 

“Are you stupid or have you lost your mind? What about the Dark Lord that’s at large right now? What about the death eaters?” Draco nearly cringed for mentioning that, as he was a part of the ‘scumbags’ now.   
“It’d work out in the end Draco!” 

That blew Draco off his feet. He’d been so used to hearing ‘Malfoy this’ and ‘Malfoy that’ from Potter, he’d never wondered what his given name would sound like from Potter’s mouth. 

“I- “   
Draco was at loss for words.   
“You can’t even defend me from your own friend’s insults.” Draco looked away. Heart sinking. 

That’s right, what can he give to Potter that would make him worthy of the Chosen One?

“I promise I won’t let you down! I’ll protect you with all my life.” Potter patted his heart, as a sign of promise. 

“What if one day, the Dark Lord chases after me, and you can’t defeat t the death eaters?” Draco asked, dreading the answer. 

“Then they’d have to walk over my dead body.” Potter—no Harry—stated. 

Draco felt tears gathering at the rim of his eyes, no one’s ever told him this. Not even his own mother.   
Deep down he knew that Harry was lying, but he couldn’t let this moment go. It was too precious for him.   
He had to do the task the Dark Lord had sent him for. Draco knows that he can’t escape fate. 

But perhaps, just for tonight, he could forget about all that, and bathe in his lover’s glory. He won’t be able to do this ever again if the Dark Lord’s mission goes according to plan. 

Draco lifted his head to meet the speck of moonlight shining through onto his hand that was laid next to Harry’s, on the cold stone floor.   
It’s the first, and last time he’d be doing this, but this could be his chance, to have a taste of freedom just before he has to crawl back into his cage. 

So, he reaches out his hand, lightly placed on top of Harry’s chapped hands, probably from all the quidditch playing, Draco guessed. But letting a warm smile slip, he stared at Potter’s surprised face and laid his head on his shoulders.   
They were broad and fit, muscles ripping through the fabric. Draco always played quidditch but had never gotten such fit before. 

He shuffled nearer to the warmth named Harry Potter. 

After the shock, Harry seemed to adore the idea of him resting on his shoulders, as he hesitantly brushed a hand through Draco’s neat blond locks. 

Draco gave a longing sigh at the movement. 

How long had it been since the last time he was given such an intimate gesture? 

He unconsciously purred and leaned in more for the warmth that gave him comfort. 

Harry seemed to like that more, as he rested his head on Draco’s, breathing in his scent. 

“You smell nice.” He murmured into Draco’s scalp.   
Draco only cuddled up to him more, the voice inside warning him that this will be his last chance. 

And in that peaceful atmosphere, both boys fell asleep.


	12. The Bathroom Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Lillyfox5522 for being the first to support me on my work! Thank you so much, I really appreciate it, and I hope you enjoy the story. :P

As the sun rose up, the birds happy singing woke up Harry.  
He expected the same warmth to hold him, but the sharp stab of cold tiles against skin snapped him out of his sleepy trance.  
The first thing that came to mind was: Where’s Draco?

Harry rubbed at his eyes, fondled around on the ground, looking for his glasses, and when he found them, he saw an empty broom shed, with no blondie insight.  
He leaned back on the wall, resting his head on the cold wall. Last night was surely remarkable, Draco Malfoy, the ferret; Malfoy heir; Slytherin Ice Prince; crush/love of his life, fell asleep on his shoulder. 

But the strange emptiness reminded him that it was only those few hours, and Draco must have left rather early.  
Staring at the sunlight streaming through the half-opened wooden door, he gave a long sigh. 

This year has sure been eventful. 

Thinking about it…the reason he followed Draco around in the first place was that Harry thought that he bore the dark mark and was a spy for the death eaters. 

Harry’s heart sped up at the thought of having to face the git in battle. Would he be able to point his wand at him again? As an enemy?

The answer was no. 

Harry really didn’t want to hurt Draco, even if he was such a sneaky bastard sometimes. Whatever Draco is planning to do, he must stop him before the damage that’s too late to reverse happens. 

And so, he sprinted back to the castle, checking on Hagrid half-way, also noting that it was just time for breakfast. 

“Harry! Where the bloody hell have you been!” Harry was confronted by the mother tiger of the school, Hermione Granger. 

Harry had just entered the gates and unfortunately bumped into his friends there.  
“Oi! ‘Mione! That was my line!” Ron whined.  
But Hermione ignored him, instead, she kept glaring at Harry, maybe because he hadn’t finished his transfiguration essay and it was due today?  
“I-uh, was in the astronomy tower, checking out the stars?” Harry muttered. 

“Hmph.” Hermione pouted; she obviously didn’t believe Harry’s see-through lie. 

Harry looked despairingly at Ron, hoping that his best friend would help him out. Ron gave Harry an odd look but still changed the subject. 

“I’m starving! Can we go eat now?” 

“Right! I’m hungry too.” Harry said while half-heartedly waving at Terry Boot who walked by. 

Hermione didn’t reply, but she turned and strolled along the corridor. 

Her quick strides make her seem pissed, but when no one could see her expression, she let out a small smile. 

Pansy, that sneaky Slytherin!

She giggled and kept walking. Leaving a confused Harry and a scared Ron, as the sudden smile surely meant something is being planned in Hermione’s brain. 

Harry wasn’t in a good mood as breakfast went by in a rush, as he didn’t see a certain Slytherin at the green table full of snickering kids.  
He didn’t know what to do, his main concern was having a proper talk with Malfoy, all the Voldemort thingies are buried in the depths of his mind. 

But seeing as today they could go to Hogsmeade’s, Harry decided to leave the Malfoy thing for a little while longer, and have some fun, just in case his head explodes due to overstressing before he even had the chance to seduce Draco and kill the Dark Lord. 

As a result of his very short holidays, he was soon back in the castle with a very frustrated Snape and annoyed McGonagall. 

Katie Bell had been cursed, right in the middle of the pathway, the culprit was a piece of jewellery. But Harry had long learnt his lesson of looking down at jewellery. 

Never trust a piece of jewellery to not be enchanted and stabs you in the back or rip you to sheds. 

Still, a small voice was nagging at the back of his head that it was Draco Malfoy who did this. 

Harry wanted to trust Draco. But from the strange acts he’d done this year, that didn’t seem possible. 

Later that day, he finally caught a glimpse of Draco, desperate, in the middle of the Great Hall, staring at Harry with hundreds of emotions mixed together.  
As soon as Draco ran out of the room, Harry quickly bid his goodbyes to Katie and rushed after the blonde. 

Following Draco up to the third-floor bathrooms, where Moaning Myrtle was, Harry watched as Draco ripped off his sweater, and started sobbing. 

No words could describe how much Harry’s heart ached at that moment. How he longed to wrap the crying boy into his arms and comfort him with a gentle kiss on the head. Although he knew that the stubborn blonde would never let him make him feel so vulnerable. 

But he ignored all that. 

He fought against his wishes and instead of comforting him, he stood behind Draco, and said those words that he’d regret later on with all his life. 

Harry watched as Draco turned to him, looked at him with those stormy grey eyes, the hurt that it leaked, soon masked by his Malfoy pride. 

Everything seemed to be in slow motion, Draco slowly pulled out his wand and yelled a spell. Out of sheer instinct, Harry dodged it as it hit the wall behind him. 

Then it started, the few minutes that would scar him forever. 

Spells and hexes were flying everywhere, the sinks broke, the toilets exploded, mirrors shattered. Harry let his magic take over, returning all the jinxes in a matter of seconds. Mist clouded his mind; he couldn’t reply to his brain anymore. Harry didn’t know who he was fighting, of why he was shouting spells, but the only emotion that he felt was rage and frustration. 

Who do they think they are? Trying to fight him? 

Time went extra slow, or was it extra fast? Before Harry had known what he’d done, it was already too late. 

He saw red. It swam in his vision. Nothing else but red. Red? 

Blood…?

Oh. 

Harry stares at his hands, trembling harder than ever, his whole body was shaking as he dreadfully raised his head a centimetre to face the body lying on the floor. 

Was that…Draco?

“What have I done…” Harry shook uncontrollably as he watched the blood seep out of the white shirt. 

Water was everywhere, the sinks were spraying out jets of water, the mist covered the bathroom, everything was damaged quite hard, but the only thing in Harry’s eyes was red. 

A body was lying on the ground, twitching. The mob of blond hair confirms that it was Draco Malfoy, currently lying on the ground, chest bleeding fast and unstoppable. 

Harry wanted to dash to the body and perform all the healing spells he knows, everything just to make sure that Draco is alright. 

But someone else beat him to it. A rough hand shoved him aside, allowing him to stumble to the right. From the corner of his eye, Harry saw Professor Snape rushing to Draco’s aid. He gently lifted the body from the wet ground, his robes immediately soaked. Professor Snape did it the muggle way, as they’d call it, the princess hug. 

Harry didn’t know what to do, he wanted to help, but what if he hurt Draco again? So, he could only stand there and stare like an idiot as Professor Snape strides out of the room, leaving him with a last glance, saying something like: You’ve done enough. 

He stood there, for longer than he’d expect, before wobbly stepping out into the corridor, the image was still fresh in his mind. 

He walked along the corridor in a trance-like state, still in shock of what he’d done. 

Would it leave scars?


	13. The End of the War

The rest of the year flew by in a blur. 

Harry did not know how to feel. 

First the bathroom duel; then Dumbledore’s death; the Horcrux hunt; battle of Hogwarts; and lastly the death of the Darkest wizard of all times. 

He’s currently sitting in the ruins of the Great Hall; it didn’t seem so great to him at the moment. 

Reliving all the deaths of his dearest friends and family, Harry just couldn’t bear it anymore. 

He watched as the unforgivable curse was cast, ‘Avada Kedavra’, Dumbledore’s spineless body falling through the air and out of his life. He watched, replayed the scene too many times to count, nothing he could do. Even though he knew that Dumbledore had raised him up to die, he was still a fatherly figure in Harry’s heart. 

He watched as the Horcruxes were destroyed, one by one, with each he felt the Dark Lord weakening. Lastly, the shock of Snape’s memories, his love to Harry’s mother; the truth of Snape’s past; and what Harry had to do: destroy the last Horcrux—himself.

He watched as his limp body laid in the forbidden forest, the death eaters laughing, Narcissa Malfoy standing over him and announcing his death. Harry couldn’t have been more grateful. Then there was the dream or heaven. King Cross station in white fluffy clouds, the shivering body beneath the bench, and what Dumbledore had said. 

He watched as Draco made his way to the other side, a sign that he’ll never be free from his wrong choices. The despair on his face made it so unbearable for Harry, as he knows that it was not the right time He watched as all his friends mourned his death, he’d never forget the hopeless look on Hagrid’s face as he carried Harry into the Hogwarts grounds. And Neville, oh Neville. No one was as brave as that boy, standing up to Voldemort, pulling the sword of Gryffindor and letting it shine as the last hope for all goodness. 

He watched himself leap out of Hagrid’s arms, the expression on his face like someone’s torch relit itself in a haunted house, an ‘Incendio’ out of his mouth, aiming at the snake. The shock and happiness on Draco’s face when he saw Harry alive and kicking. 

The disbelief of everyone overwhelmed with emotions, however, the movements on his arms and legs never moving. Shooting spells like they were his second nature (On second thought, It is his second nature). 

Harry felt like he was drowning and falling at the same time. 

Before he knew it, he was back to reality. 

“PoTtAh!” Harry’s ears perked up at the voice, his whole body warmed up, and there was nothing else in his mind then the snarky face of a blond Slytherin.   
However, his dreams were disrupted when he realized the call came from Mad-Eye-Moody. 

~~~

“I need to find Draco Malfoy,” Harry stated once Hogwarts had been rebuilt. 

McGonagall had half expected this to happen, and she nodded without hesitation. 

“You won’t even ask me why?”   
“You defeated the Dark—Voldemort again, Harry, I think you’re mature enough to know how to avoid trouble.”   
Both of them stayed silent until they couldn’t hold it in anymore burst out laughing. 

Harry couldn’t believe that McGonagall trusted him to stay out of trouble after everything his existence had caused. 

Harry bid his goodbyes when the laughter died down, everyone was partying, so it was rather easy to find everyone.   
All his friends and people he doesn’t know greeted him with the utmost respect but soon froze as Harry announced his intentions. 

“You can’t!” Ron yelled.   
“It’s Malfoy! He betrayed us!” Seamus complained.   
“Don’t you remember what he did?” Cho asked.   
Harry took a deep breath. 

“I fancy Malfoy.” 

There was only silence.   
No one dared to speak. 

“Is that enough reason? To save whom I love?” Harry looked around the room. 

Hermione was the first to break the silence. 

“I KNEW IT!” She screamed and ran over to pat Harry on the back.   
Now Harry was just as confused as everyone else had. 

“How?” He croaked, the thought of Hermione knowing about him and Draco all along somehow scared the heck out of him.   
“Pansy Parkinson, she’s one brilliant schemer.” Hermione chuckled, “In fact, I’m not afraid to tell you, that night when you and Malfoy were in the broom shed? Yeah, we set that up.” 

Hermione’s explanation left Harry dumbfounded, he’d never guessed in a million lives that Hermione Jeans Granger would set him up on a bloody date, with bloody Draco Malfoy. 

Meh, everyone has their first times. 

Pulling himself back together, Harry made some promises and bid his goodbyes. He is officially retired from war and death, now he’s going to go get his man!

It’s time to play mouse and cat.


	14. One Year Later

One year later

In a small apartment in London, old and dusty, lived the famous heir to the once glorious Malfoy family. 

Draco was making his favourite tea, in the tight kitchen that was included in his small house that was just 300 pounds a month.  
Ever since the war, he’d left the wizarding world behind. He tried the blend in with the muggles. At first, it was pretty tough, since Draco didn’t know anything about muggle inventions, and the whole Ministry was out for leftover death eaters. But Draco was a fast learner and found himself a job at a little shop down the road. 

Lucius was caught and sent to Azkaban again, obviously, since he’d been too much of the inner circle of the dark side; however, Draco’s mother, Narcissa, redeemed the Black family name and had enough to support herself in France. 

Draco had insisted that he stayed in London, he has his own reasons, but Narcissa couldn’t handle the horrid memories of the war, so Draco had let her move to France. 

They were both living with muggles, not using magic unless in urgent emergencies. This way, the other wizards would think they’re dead because they can’t detect their magic signals. Or rather, Draco didn’t even have his wand. After Potter snatched it in the battle of the Manor, he’d never seen it again. 

Although they didn’t use it anymore, Draco still missed it from time to time. It was his utmost important possession. 

Everything was fine, he could go back to living a normal life. 

Except it wasn’t. 

There was Potter, or Harry, as Draco liked to call in his mind. Even after everything he still couldn’t get that idiot out of his head. He had to admit, that stupid schoolboy crush never subsided.  
Sometimes he’d call out Potter’s name in the dark, listening to it echo in the cold apartment. He wished he could say it to the actual person, but Draco did not live in fantasies. He knew that as the defeater of the Dark Lord, the saviour of the wizarding world, Potter was far beyond his reach. 

And he was just a lowly death eater, running from his crimes and decisions. Draco would never be worthy of the Great Harry Potter, not that Potter would remember him anyways, Draco thought bitterly. 

Every time when he thinks of the Golden Boy, Draco imagines him being surrounded by pretty girls, it was revolting, but he just couldn’t stop. Because he knows what he really desires is to sit next to him, as his partner. 

After a while, the dreams and hallucinations have gone barbaric, but in the end, they were still dreams, dreams that could never come true. 

Sighing, Draco picked up the new cloth beside him and began to wipe the spilled tea that lad overflowed.  
Even after a whole year, Potter was still able to mix up his thoughts. 

The apartment was nothing compared to the Manor, but despite it’s broken looks on the outside, Draco had managed to keep everything nice and tidy on the inside, so that it actually looks like a home instead of a rubbish dump like it was when Draco first rented the place. 

Deep in his thoughts, Draco didn’t notice the knocking at the door, until a loud ‘boom’ rang through the room, meaning that someone had broken in. 

Draco immediately put down the teacup and the towel, his brows furrowed. 

Who would barge into a small apartment? Unless the rumours about a nearby thief were true and he just happened to be so unlucky?

“Hello? Anyone home?” 

Draco froze in his tracks to the front door. 

He’d know that voice anywhere. 

That voice that had haunted him for years, turning him into a wreaking mess, and the image of who it belonged to sprang into Draco’s head. 

Those wild locks, emerald eyes, bright smile.

Oh no. 

Draco’s brain tells him to run, leap out of the window, escape as fast as possible. But his instincts argued against it. Part of him wanted to never see the man again, but another part craved the man’s presence. 

“Is anyone here?” the voice rang again. 

Draco could only stand and watch as Potter stepped into the kitchen and froze when he saw the blonde standing in the middle of the room. 

“…Draco?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There probably will be a sequel to this, hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I know it's a bad habit to leave cliff hangers, but I just couldn't help myself ;)
> 
> Also, the reason I decided to made a sequel for this is because the sequel will be about one year after the war, which is a whole other story, that's why I think it shouldn't be in 'The Drunk Accident'. 
> 
> I promise I won't keep you guys waiting for too long!
> 
> Cya :D


End file.
